


Phonics

by orphan_account



Category: JOJO的奇妙冒险
Genre: F/F, 意识流注意！
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:07:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21691978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ●双吸血鬼出没●意识流●ooc注意
Relationships: Jonathan/Dio
Kudos: 5





	Phonics

**Author's Note:**

> 放飞自我的JD爱情  
> 装逼不成功流

传说埃及有一种不死鸟，形如凤凰。每隔五六百年，引火自焚后，会从灰烬中得到重生。不死鸟习得恶魔学，被纳入所罗门七十二柱魔神之一，名，菲尼克斯phonics。

迪奥在埃及被太阳制裁的那天，残缺的身体变成了灰烬。

“迪奥……”  
墨蓝色发色的高大男子用他那双带着罪孽一样深厚的茧的手掌抚摸紫檀色的书架上的灰尘。蜘蛛网放肆地挂在早已陈旧的书本之间。  
书本摆放得很整齐。烫金的字体在暗色的书皮上闪着蒙灰的冷光，月色下的诡异与静谧落在冰凉的大理石地板上。  
在书架最上一层最角落的位置，有一颗雪白的人的头骨和一支漆黑衰老的枝丫。它毫不列外地被蜘蛛网攻占，但那个单独的位置却让它显得特殊。  
男子赤裸着上半身。小麦色的皮肤和健硕美丽的身体在月色中暴露无遗。  
可是那双海一般的蓝眸里，仿佛有巨鲸深沉的哀鸣。  
他用颤抖的手拿出一本巨大的，酒红色书皮包裹的书本。微弱的烛火苟延残喘地燃烧自己。男子看清了书的名字。用烫金的华丽的希腊语写着“菲尼克斯”。  
“哐当”一声，衰老的烛灯被阴冷的风吹倒。蜡泪流淌在金色雕刻着萨米基纳魔神样式的烛台上。  
男子看见了，书本上用希腊文写着的，“重生”。  
男子的唇微微张开。那毫无血色的上唇之下，是一对雪白锐利的獠牙。

绛紫色的落地帘轻轻地，摆动裙角。一小抹凄冷的月色刺进黑暗的书房。  
“迪奥！”  
那是一声撕心裂肺的呼喊。愤怒、绝望，把男子推向凄冷的月色，仿佛地狱之门。  
喧嚣的撕扯声带着粗暴，帘子已经被男子扯了下来。留着狰狞的抓痕，落在一双雪白的脚边。  
雪白得像浸了冷霜，披着月色的金发男子坐在陈旧的大理石的阳台上。他露出白皙到病态的臂膀，和迷人的锁骨。金发在月色下却如此辉煌如同太阳。

是天使。还是魔神菲尼克斯。

“JOJO……”  
金发男子的声线魅惑又迷人。红琥珀色的眸子露出得逞的神情。  
两个男子的月色铺满的，古老的，被遗弃的阳台上。风吹过来。可怜的被撕得不成样子的帘子摆动破碎的身体。星空被头顶黑色的树枝捣碎。  
凝固的空气。以及超越百年的沉思。

迪奥只是看着乔纳森。  
又一阵风吹过，带走明亮的月光时，他美丽的身体往后倾斜，金发散开在躲避的月色中苍白又华丽。他倒了下去。张开双臂，他知道几十米以下有一片正在盛放的玫瑰花。他毫不留念地倒下去。如同欣喜地获得新生。  
但是紧接着不是玫瑰甜蜜的刺痛。而是一个冰冷的怀抱，勒得死死的怀抱。  
乔纳森抱住了迪奥。  
他们听到了对方没有心脏的心跳。

“你把我从地狱带回来了。迪奥。”  
“我是把你从天堂拖下来。JOJO。”

两具紧贴的，如同希腊雕塑一样美丽的身体，在一瞬间扑倒在大理石地板上。  
乔纳森伸出冰冷的手抚摸迪奥散开的，金色的头发。  
身下的菲尼克斯用猩红的眼睛看着他，邀请他侵占恶魔、侵占无边的黑暗。堕落到美丽的地狱。  
“我在海底沉棺里……等了九十四年。”  
迪奥毫不在意地说着，用冰冷的手臂搂住乔纳森的脖子。  
乔纳森伏在迪奥的胸口。让迪奥看见自己眼中的蓝鲸渗出猩红的鲜血。吸血鬼的感召，让乔纳森凑近迪奥优美线条的脖颈。  
“你不接受我的交易。JOJO。你从来如此。守着你那该死的正义。”  
吸血鬼的獠牙刺穿了白皙的皮肤。把每一丝香甜的血液都贪婪纳入口中。轻轻舔舐，舔舐得像虔诚的亲吻。  
“嗯……”  
满足的，带着痛苦的回应。是乔纳森想要的。黑暗给了他疯狂的欲望。  
他们感受到对方冰冷的炽热呼吸。  
“你还是没赢过我……JOJO。”  
迪奥要强嘴喋喋不休。所以应该被粗鲁地堵上。  
“你还是个恶毒的小孩。迪奥。”  
乔纳森的唇轻轻触碰一下迪奥的双唇。  
“我会永远束缚你。迪奥。”

荒诞的夜晚。和荒诞的，迪奥在此死亡的埃及。

埃及没有一片盛放或者枯萎的玫瑰。唯一一支红得滴血的玫瑰花，早在六年前枯萎在书架上的头骨边。  
太阳升起的时候，菲尼克斯又重新展开了炽热如烈火的翅膀。

“迪奥。我觉得你像是菲尼克斯。”  
“我不是。傻子JOJO。你才是。”  
你是我用了一百年的时间，用了残缺的灵魂，用了毕生唯一的，几乎不可能存在的爱，换来的菲尼克斯。在黑暗中的菲尼克斯。  
而我，早已把灵魂献给了贝利尔。


End file.
